


Night swimming

by Schist



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schist/pseuds/Schist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie decides to go for a swim, and who does he run into if not Tommy fucking Shelby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/gifts).



> This takes place shortly after the season 2 finale

It wasn’t a bad party, for a bunch of losers in who-gives-a-fuck-ville in wherever they were. He should probably ask Olly, wherever the hell _he_ was. He had brought reports a while back about what various important people were doing, but that was the last Alfie had seen of him. He was probably getting laid. Good for him, he could do with a bit of human contact for once, though he would certainly hear about it in the morning.

Alfie got up, drained his whiskey and accepted another one from one of the girls. Then he headed for the door. It was too hot in here, the band played too loud and he needed some air. He wasn’t 20 anymore; parties didn’t really do it for him. There were too many people in there trying to kiss his ass.

He went outside but was disappointed when it wasn’t much cooler there. Fucking heatwave, he thought. 50 weeks of the year this country was too cold, and the two remaining weeks it was too hot. Not a gust of wind either. Still, it was nice to leave the crowded house with all the dumb talk behind.

He walked out onto the farmyard. It was dark; the soft dark of summer nights, and it smelled like the country – warm earth, grass and animal shit. No car exhausts, sewers or factory smoke though, which was nice.

He looked up at the sky and marveled at the beauty of the stars. You never saw this many in London.

“Fucking show-offs” he muttered, but couldn’t take his eyes away.

Finally his neck started getting sore and he looked back down. He thought he should probably keep an eye around him in case anyone wanted to shoot him. It was really fucking annoying the number of people that wanted to shoot him nowadays.

“And where the fuck is Olly?” he said, getting more irritated until he remembered that Olly was most likely getting laid. He laughed. “Good for him.”

He drank some more whiskey. His eyes were drawn to the shiny surface of water on the other side of the nearest field. He had seen the lake on the way here, but it had been daytime and it had been bright blue. Now it was black, a soft cool black that looked endlessly inviting. He stood there in his sweaty clothes, itching all over with the heat and dust, and thought about how good it would feel to get his clothes off and go in the lake. Pure heaven. It would be dangerous. He was a little drunk.

“Probably the whiskey” he said and raised the glass to himself. Then: “Fuck it.”

He started to walk. The field was darker than it had looked from the yard and he couldn’t see where he was stepping. He had mud up to his knees by the time he reached the lake. There was a grove of trees separating the field from the lake, and a small grassy beach. He could smell the water. It seemed to radiate its clean coolness towards him and his dirty sweaty skin itched even more. He wondered when was the last time he’d gone swimming in a lake.

He was just about to step down to the water when he saw movement and stepped behind a tree. Someone was already there, a man in the midst of undressing himself. Alfie was about to tell the man to go swimming somewhere the fuck else, when he saw who it was. He couldn’t believe it and for a moment he just stood there and stared.

Tommy fucking Shelby.

Of all the places he could be, why here? Why wasn’t he in Birmingham, licking his wounds and patting himself on the back for all his accomplishments? Then he took his shirt off and Alfie’s mind went blank.

Alfie was no stranger to male attraction, though he would kill anyone who even suspected as much, and he had noticed that Tommy Shelby had a very pretty face. He wasn’t blind, was he? But he’d had no trouble keeping himself in check. Tommy Shelby was an asshole, after all, and a smart and dangerous one. Exactly the kind of man you did not allow yourself to fancy in any way. There were plenty of pretty men he’d just as happily fuck and who didn’t have a knife or a treacherous fucking plan for world domination up his sleeve. But when he looked at Tommy’s naked back in the starlight something changed gears in his head. Must be the whiskey. He drank some more and watched Tommy take his trousers off. His white ass seemed to shine like the moon, and Alfie felt himself get hard.

Tommy slowly walked into the water but stopped when it got to his hips. Get in, you pussy, Alfie thought. Tommy steeled himself, took a deep breath and then dove. He disappeared under the surface with a graceful movement and reappeared a few yards away. Then he started to swim, his movements making soft splashing sounds in the stillness.

Alfie drained his glass, put it on the ground and quickly undressed. He got in the water as quietly as he could and forced himself not to hesitate when the cold water reached his hard dick. When he started to swim Tommy heard him and turned around.

“What the fuck...”

“Hello Shelby, fancy meeting you here.”

He put his foot down and found he could stand on the bottom even though it was a bit slimy. The water only reached his shoulders.

“Solomons?” Tommy said and Alfie thought he looked scared.

He stood on the bottom too.

“I ain’t fucking armed, so don’t get all excited” Alfie said. “Just came for a swim.”

Tommy looked suspiciously at him and Alfie could see him trying to figure out what was going on and if he was in any danger. It was most entertaining.

“What do you want?” Tommy asked.

“Cool off a bit. Awefully hot night.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Believe what you want” Alfie said and started to swim again.

It was wonderful. The cool water seemed to caress his naked body and he felt clean. He dipped his head under the water and felt it rinse through his hair and beard as well. Then he came up to the surface again and made sure he didn’t have his back to Shelby.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “I thought you’d be home, celebrating.”

Tommy didn’t say anything. That was one of the bad things about him. You never knew what he was thinking, he’d just stare at you with those big blue eyes of his. Creepy.

“Well, that was refreshing” Alfie said and walked up on the beach again.

Tommy hesitated, but then came after him. It wasn’t hard to see how he looked at Alfie’s naked body. Alfie’s dick was no longer hard, courtesy of the cold lake, but that didn’t stop Tommy looking at it. Alfie smiled and started to put his clothes on. It was uncomfortable to put clothes on wet skin, but he would dry soon enough. He sat down and took out a cigarette.

“Want one?” he asked when Tommy finally dared come up out of the water.

Alfie looked openly at his body. Tommy looked uncomfortable and Alfie laughed.

“Don’t worry” he said. “I know it shrinks.”

Tommy managed a half-smile and pulled on his trousers and shirt. He sat down next to Alfie, making sure he wasn’t too close.

“Thanks” he said and let Alfie light the cigarette for him.  

They smoked in silence for a while. Alfie sort of wished Tommy was still naked. It had been nice.

“You could say something, you tight-lipped bastard” he said finally.

Tommy looked at him and exhaled smoke.

“What?” he said.

“I don’t know. About the beautiful night, the multitude of fucking stars?”

Tommy glanced up at the sky.

“There are a lot of them” he admitted. “Why are you here?”

Alfie grinned.

“Went to a party over there” he said and nodded towards the farm.

Tommy looked and smiled.

“I’m visiting relatives” he said.

“Sure you are” Alfie said.

“I am!”

Alfie didn’t believe that for a second. Everything was business to Tommy Shelby. He wouldn’t know fun if you shoved it up his ass. He felt himself slowly get hard again. Don’t think about his ass, he told himself.

Finally he got to his feet.

“I’d better get back before anyone misses me” he said. Might think someone done me in, and wouldn’t that be a shame.”

Tommy smiled and got up too. He took his waistcoat and jacket and hung them over his arm. Put his cap on his wet hair.

“I gotta head back myself” he said. “See you around, Solomons.”

Alfie scoffed.

“You wish” he muttered to himself and watched Tommy walk away until he disappeared into the dark.


End file.
